Sparklestar's Clan
by Marblefur of SmokeClan
Summary: WARNING: Troll-fic. Sparklekit always wanted to be leader, so she decides to make the process go a bit faster. Rated T for Warriors and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, everyone, to your doom- my first troll-fic. I know most have either bad spelling, grammar, etc, but mine will just have mary-sues and gary-stues, all that good stuff.**

 **Hopefully I won't make too many mistakes :P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Marble out**

"Sparklekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Sparkleheart. I name you deputy of AmazingClan for showing your bravery through catching your first prey- a bear!" The newly named warrior stood proudly, gazing down at her Clanmates.

When they stopped yowling her new name, she decided she didn't only want to be deputy- she wanted to be leader! So, she slipped into the leaders' den and crept up to his nest. Sparkleheart had sharpened her claws just for this opportunity. Her heart pounded in her chest as she raised her paw and slammed it onto Bravestar's throat, killing him.

She expected him to be completely dead, so you can imagine her surprise when after a few heartbeats, he started gasping for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many lives you do have?" Sparkleheart asked Bravestar, surprised. He gasped for breath before answering, "S-six, now." The she-cat nodded and sank her claws into his throat once more, then watched him spasm and die, five times in a row.

He finally stopped and turned to look at her. "W-why did you kill me," he sputtered before coughing up blood and twitching once more, then going still.

Sparkleheart stared down at him for a moment more, then stood and bounded outside happily. "Hey, everycat come out for a Clan meeting!" she yowled, not bothering to use the proper call.

"Sadly, Bravestar, has died," she began, and the medicine cat interupted. "What? I thought he had 6 lives left!" Sparkleheart- _star,_ shook her head in fake sorrow. "I was in his den talking to him, when suddenly he began twitching and took his claws," she demonstrated, holding her glinting, cleaned claws in the air, "and killed himself. Before he had told me he was on his last life."

Every cat murmured sadly, but Sparkleheart jumped in the air joyfully. "Hey, cheer up guys! I'm leader now! Call me Sparklestar," she said proudly.

The Clan looked back up and started cheering. "Sparklestar! Sparklestar! Sparklestar!" She basked in the glory.

Twelve moons had passed since Sparklestar was made leader, and she had given birth to kits with her mate, Awesomefur, being the father. "Perfectkit, come over here! It's your apprentice ceremonies today!" She called over her other kit and began grooming Beautifulkit. Stupidkit, her last, shunned and hated kit, washed his own fur in the corner, alone.

"Perfectkit, Beautifulkit, and"- she scrunched her face up in disgust- "Stupidkit have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for them to be apprenticed. I will mentor Perfectpaw, Awesomefur will mentor Beautifulpaw, and Dumbpelt will mentor Stupidpaw."

The cats of AmazingClan cheered their leaders' kit's names loudly, leaving Stupidpaw out.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the three kits became warriors, Stupidface was vicious and mean. He snarled at the other cats and kept to himself, but one day he just snapped. "I hate you all!" he screeched and launched himself into the leaders' den, driving his claws into his mother's throat angrily.

Stupidface watched her die 9 times, until, satisfied, he sat back and saw his sister's, Perfectgleam and Beautifulsparkle, gaping at him the doorway. "Oh my StarClan, he murdered Sparklestar!" Perfectgleam shrieked.

He quickly pounced on her and killed both of them, leaving their bodies to lay on the stone in front of the leaders' den.

His father, Awesomefur, returned from a patrol and saw him with blood all over his fur. He lunged at him instantly, but he dodged and smacked him in the face with an unsheathed paw. Awesomefur recoiled and he dug my claws into his throat.

As he died, Stupidface stood up and yowled, "Any other cat dare to defy me?" When no cat answered, he continued, "I am the new leader of AmazingClan- you will call me BetterthanPerfectgleamstar!" The Clan giggled at his name and he glared at them.

"Care to share what's on your mind?" he mimicked their giggles.

He leaped on them and killed all of the cats who had laughed at him.

BetterthanPerfectgleamstar now leads AmazingClan in peace. His warriors are still terrified of him.

 **The end. What a wonderful story, amirite? K then, bye!**

 **Also, I might be continuing this. :)**

 **~Marble out**


End file.
